


Plenty of me to go around

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Kuron, Lance and Clones, Lance dealing with the fallout of Kuron being gone, M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, kuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: “Are you like that? Is that the type of person you are, Shiro?”“What, no!”“Then how could you say that for Takashi?”“He's a clone- I dont trust them they could be playing tricks!”Lance sighed “if they wanted to do something they would’ve done so by now.”"He's not like him, the clone that was here when I was gone. He's not Kuron."Lance stared at Shiro stunned as if he was slapped, Shiro even looked regretful for even saying that but the damage was done."I know that."
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Plenty of me to go around

**Author's Note:**

> I have notes for this but not a story, as long as all my prompts are out there then I'll work through them

Lance was alone on a creepy alien satellite that was orbiting a beautiful planet, the planet was unimportant. It was the creepy base that was his priority.

Lance was here alone because he volunteered. Everybody else had done their part, Pidge not only saved her family she also put in place failsafes in case Shiro- the clone- was not who he appeared, Pidge knew. She was the smartest.

Hunk was the one who had enough foresight to have provisions and food for everyone, it was a small comfort and sweet reprieve from everything that happened. Allura and Keith saved Shiro and Coran had the coordinates for earth.

Lance did nothing, he had nothing to contribute, nothing to input, no skill needed and he didn’t help Shiro or notice he wasn’t who he was. 

He did nothing.

So when Keith told the others that haggers base was still there but abandoned they turned to Shiro on what he thought should be done, they were clones of him did he want them destroyed or maybe free any that are functional?

He looked overwhelmed, being dragged out of black lion did that to you. 

“I don’t know if they were like Kuron or like me, I don’t- it’s not right to murder someone for something they didn’t do.”

“We’d have to check it out first- make sure the clones aren’t psychotic.”

“How can we tell?” Hunk asked the others “We didn’t even know Shiro was a clone until…” They trailed off unsure. 

“Keith would know and Shiro I mean he’s the real deal.” Both of them definitely did not want to go back.

“I’ll go,” Lance said raising a hand and earning their surprised looks. “I’ll just see if there're any clones walking around and bring them back, Keith and Shiro can decide on there.” 

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, Lance swallowed. He never realised how Shiro used to look at him before, it was jarring. Having someone look at you like you were a stranger.

Lance nodded “Yeah it’s fine. I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

Lance didn’t want Shiro and Keith going back there, he felt as if he was responsible in some way.

If he noticed the clone from the start none of this would’ve happened.

The Red lion was just sitting outside the base and Lance instantly shivered as he exited the lion's mouth, this place was  _ creepy _ . He froze at the destroyed structures and floating debris floating around in space. Did Keith and Shiro do  _ that _ .

He felt Red growling, and flinched “Okay I’m going already.” Lance activated his bayard just because it was deserted didn’t mean there was nothing here.

He flinched when he walked past an open container and it flickered to life like a sensor and Lance eyes widened to see Shiro. 

Another clone.

But...it looked like Shiro. The one they had with them from the start, the other clone that tricked them looked different. 

His eyes and his hair even the way he spoke he never realised how rough it was until their Shiro came back.

Another thing he failed to notice.

He tapped the container and it opened up, liquid spilling out and Lance leaned forward “Hey- Anyone home?” 

Nothing.

Lance placed a hand on his neck to check for a pulse….nothing.

He ripped his hand back his breath coming out short- this wasn’t what he sighed up for. Lance looked away the clone was dead. He shook his head and continued on the other lights flickering on...mocking him.

It felt fitting being surrounded by these clones as if no matter what he did he would always fail them.

“Lance?”

“Jesus Christ!” Lance cried out clutching a hand to his chest he heard Shiro grimace through the headset.

“Sorry, is there anything to report?” Shiro asked, and Lance sighed taking a breath “No- no, there’s nothing yet some clones aren’t…”  _ Alive _ “Responding.”

“Oh, maybe there’s nothing there after all.” Shiro almost sounded hopeful and Lance hoped so too at least that way they could put this whole mess behind them.

“I’ll look around a bit more and then I’ll care if it quits.”

“Alright, let us know if you find anything- be careful.” Lance snickered “Shiro I’m the team's best sharpshooter I’ll be fine.”

Shiro only hummed and Lance heard him disconnect.

He began his walk again ignoring some of the clones, he had no way to check if they were even alive? Did he have to check all of them individually?

Lance suppressed a groan as he turned a corner then paused as he passed a containment unit. Nothing too weird about it.

Except for the fact that the glass was broken and the lights were flickering like an ominous warning.

Lance gulped and raised his hand to his helmet “S-Shiro.” 

“What is it?”

He had no time to answer as gunshots shot past him. He yelped hiding behind a control panel and grimaced as he ducked down with shots flying overhead.

“Lance! What’s going on?”

Lance tried to take a peak around the corner then yelped again “I’m getting shot at. Could be galra or sentries.”

“Lance, retreat we’ll be right there-”

“No I can  _ handle _ this.” He turned off communications and scowled as soon as there was a break in the shots he swung around the corner and saw two figures, one had the gun- he ran forward and used his own bayard to slam it out of their hands and pointed at them and froze.

“Shiro?”

He heard a gasp then cried out when the other took advantage of his pause and struck Lance he dropped his bayard and the other figure picked it up.

“Ow!” Lance cried out and heard someone yell.

“Stop he’s human!” Lance stood up straighter and saw the Two properly, one held a gun at him and he raised his arms instantly in surrender. He did  _ not _ want to be shot.

Until he squinted and saw who he was looking at he gaped.

“Holy shit.”

“Lance? What is it, what do you see?” Oh guess he didn’t turn off his headset.

Lance lowered his arms and responded “I...I don’t even know myself.”

Before him was a man and teenager. And they looked exactly alike except for the year's difference. The younger one’s eyes narrowed in suspicion “Who are you?” He hissed and Lance slowly took off his helmet and the other lowered his gun in confusion.

“I’m Lance Mclain, I’m with Voltron.” He said softly like he was talking to a startled deer.

“And you are...Takashi Shirogane.” They both looked surprised at that “How- do we know you?” Lance shook his head quickly before they got too hopeful “No I- you were at the Garrison and went on a kerberos mission. The Galra abducted Shiro and…” Lance glanced around “Well um that is to say....” How could he say this delicately?

“We’re well aware we’re clones.” The older one said fondly taking pity on him, the other lowered his bayard then passed it back to him.

“Thanks, are there any others here?” Lance asked they glanced at one another then nodded, they turned around and began to walk towards something and Lance realised something about the older Shiro.

He looked like Takashi just as he disappeared on the kerberos mission and the other was what he looked like as a teenager...strangely enough he looked like Keith’s twin brother, although Keiths hairstyle made him more fluffy while this guy looked harder.

“Come on out, it’s safe.”

And Lance almost died of diabetes. A small kid walked towards them looking beyond terrified. Instantly Lance crouch down on one knee to his height.

“Hi there, you doing okay?” The other didn’t speak and instead clung to the older Shiro’s legs.

“I was shy as a kid,” He said to Lance who stood back up.

Now Lance frowned “Wait why are you guys...different from the other clones?” He gestured to the others that looked exactly like their Shiro.

“Well we were still in the oven when the whole place short circuit and and went up.” Lance frowned “Short circuit?”

“There was a shockwave and it killed the all instantly, it just woke us up.” Lance wondered why that was the case.

The smaller Takashi finally spoke.

“It was the conducter.”

Lance glanced at him, “What?”

The youngest pointed to a clone and Lance almost screamed at it since he barely noticed.

Half of Shiro’s face was burned off but instead of a skull it was machinery like he was a cyborg. Lance frowned “Conductor.”

“Metal is not good for electricity.” Lance glanced at the clones and slowly came to the realisation.

“You...you don’t look like them, so you weren’t implanted with... _ that _ .” The tech they used on the clone to spy on them, on Voltron. Shiro was a sleeper agent and he had no idea.

Since these clones didn’t have that crap inside them they weren’t fried like chicken nuggets. Explained why they were the only ones awake.

Lance glanced at them and took a breath “So what do I call you guys?” He couldn’t call all of them Shiro, it was going to get confusing as hell.

“I’m Takashi,” The oldest one said and Lance nodded “Okay,” He glanced at the teen who shrugged “Ryouta.” Lance blinked “Was that a middle name or…?”

The teen crossed his arms “If I had a brother that's what he would’ve been called.” Lance blinked and saw Takashi frown at his younger self.

“It’s a cool name, means splendid right?” The teen looked surprised, his eyes wide “I- yeah.” Lance glanced at the small kid, he had no idea how old he was and honestly he could be fourteen or ten who knows?

“This is Kuro.” he picked him up and settled him on his hip and Lance realised something awful.

This was Shiro all of his stages through life, in this moment he knew more about Shiro than anyone on the team. 

He nodded “Alright. Takashi, is there anyone else here?” Takashi shook his head “It’s just us, we looked around for ages when we woke up, we hid when you arrived.” Lance grimaced “Sorry about that, look Shiro he’s back at camp I was sent to see if anyone here made it.” Here Ryouta frowned.

“Why?”

Lance smiled “Because we’re going home, and…” Lance took a breath, the clone before Shiro took over- he was a person he...he was close with Lance when Keith was away and Lance knew that he shouldn’t have disappeared.

“We didn’t want to leave anyone behind.”

When Lance landed back at their base and walked out with three clones the others paused, their chores forgotten for a moment.

“Oh my god.”

Lance had a feeling the others thought he would come back empty handed, maybe they hoped there was nothing there just to check it off their list. Shame to disappoint.

Seeing the awkwardness takashi stepped forward “Hello, I’m Takashi and Lance tried to fill us in on the way, space lions?” He asked and Shiro laughed stepping forward and did not fail to miss how the three focused on his arm or lack thereof.

Lance took in a sharp breath “Um, This is Takashi, Ryouta and Kuro. Guys this is the team, Pidge is the small green one, Hunk here pilots Yellow, Allura and Coran they’re Altean and Keith-”

Takashi beamed “Keith- you’ve gotten so big last time I remembered.” 

Here Pidge glanced up at him “What is it you last remember?” 

Takashi shrugged “I remember the morning of the Kerberos mission then it’s a blank,” Shiro tensed his jaw clenching and Ryouta spoke “I just remember crashing the hoverbike into a garage by the garrison.” 

Lance’s eyes bulged and turned to Ryouta with glee on his face “You did  _ what _ now!?” Ryouta jumped, glancing back at him.

“Uh yeah, I just don’t remember what happened after.”

“The Garrison recruited you since you built the hoverboard yourself.” Takashi filled in, sounding disbelieving that that happened.

This was amazing.

The others glanced at Kuro expectedly who looked almost panicked at the attention his face going red “I uh- um, I remember school and being told of in class by Miss Burden.”

Ryouta scowled “She was a bitch-”

“Hey!” Takashi yelped covering Kuro’s ears.

Here Shiro glanced at Lance “How do you know we can trust them?” Lance blinked “Shiro.” He gasped affronted “They were the only ones that didn’t fry up in their cells along with the others.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed “Did they tell you that?” Lance’s silence was answer enough “They could be spies for Hagger.”

“They’re not.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.”

“Like how you knew I was a clone?” 

Lance eyes widened looking at Shiro sharply and Shiro back-pedaled “Which wasn’t your fault, Lance the Galra can use any methods to win, we can’t take that chance right now.” Lance’s hands clenched taking a jagged breath “Pidge can go check them out, if they’re Galra spies then I’ll take care of it.”

He turned around stomping into the base feeling his throat constrict as he thought of Kuron and how he was gone.

But Pidge would know this time and Allura and heck even Keith would tell if the clones were funky or something.

Takashi answering Pidge’s questions glanced up and saw Shiro and Lance off to the side having a heated discussion he frowned watching as the blue paladin skulked away and the other’s gaze followed him.

Now Takashi understood how the other two felt when he had future knowledge of what they’ve done now he felt just as lost, he had a feeling Shiro wasn’t going to tell him what happened, he glanced at where the blue Paladin left and wondered if he would have to get answers elsewhere. 


End file.
